User blog:TheBestDaysofUrLife/La Ultimita Quiz for the HEROES OF OLYMPUS
Can I get a HEYO because Dayz is back in business baby! Yeah that's RIGHT because someone commented on the quiz from like July, Dayz remembers that she liked doing these. So ill be working on this later and it's not going to be done yet but hey we wanted something to make te wiki fun again! HONESTY SYSTEM NO GOOGLING ALL FROM YOUR KNOWLEDGE Your knowledge will be tested. Everything you know is at stake. Are you Greek or Roman? CONQUER OR DIE. HAMBURGERS AND FRIES. Warm up 1. Tyson the cyclops is currently dating who? Annabeth Mrs. O'Leary Ella Elsa Gods I hate warm ups no more easy one *laughs evilly* This next one will be in the comments sections (I mention it again in case you skip this because your lazy). I will add ur points up for you, you add them up until this one and any other ones like this and i'll add the extra 5 points if your right and write it below 2. In the comments finish this quote. "Impossible! That's our most ______ place! If the giants had imprisoned a ________ there-" I'm going to write my answer in the comments to both of the blanks I'm going to write my answer in the comments to both of the blanks I'm going to write my answer in the comments to both of the blanks I'm going to write my answer in the comments to both of the blanks Category:Blog posts 3. What is the first word in the short story: The Son of Sobek? The Well Eaten You Getting If your a true fan who is keeping up to date on Rick Riordan's latest projects, you better know this one! NO GOOGLING! 4. In which book is the Staff of Serapis said to be coming out in, and how many pages will it (about) be? The Throne of Fire & 70 pages The Son of Neptune & 60 pages The Mark of Athena & 60 pages The House of Hades & 65 pages This one is an easy peasy one. You better get this right. 5. There are how many Olympian gods? 6 12 3 13 Ummm I'm totally stretching my own brain here, i hope yall appreciate it Name all three Greek or Roman counterparts of these gods in the comments and still no googling 6. Juno, Apollo, Mercury I'm going to write my answer in the comments to both of the blanks I'm going to write my answer in the comments to both of the blanks I'm going to write my answer in the comments to both of the blanks okay this one is tricky but tell me the order of the below question 7. In which order do the three fates (or their positions) do their jobs? The names: Atropos, Clotho and Lachesis Clotho measures the thread of life, Lachesis spins it, and Atropos cuts it Atropis, cuts it, Clotho spins it, and Lachesis measures the thread of life Clotho, cuts the thread of life, Lachesis measures it, and Atropos spins it. I need an easy one. gods this is taking forever. was it this hard in the beginnign??? i THINK NOT 8. The name of this series Percy Jackson & The Olympians The Lost Hero The Heroes of Olympus Camp Jupiter TRUE OR FALSE 9. When Augustus Ceasar was murdered by his fellow dudes, what did he say to his friend Brutus? WHY? SON OF A MOTHER FLIPPING YOU BETRAYED ME FOOL! *dies* Y mi Brutus? He didn't say anything, he just died from the horrible injury Y tu Brutus? Tu corazon es malo. Okay uhhh uhhh uhhhh 10. Percy Jackson is named after which Greek mythological character and Jason Grace is named after which Greek mythological character? Percy is Thalia the muse (it was her son, but the texts give different readings) while Jason is the original son of Jupiter (the first one ever) Percy is Perseus, the son of Zeus and Jason is Jason of the vikings after he moved on from Roman belief and worshipped the Norse gods Percy is Perseus, the son of Zeus and Jason is Jason of the Argonauts from the first ARGO I Percy is not named after anyone. Jason is not named after anyone. They have original names gods of olympus, stop assuming things!!! LAST QUESTION WHICH YOU DON'T NEED POINTS FOR BUT COULD YOU COMMENT FOR ME ON HOW TO MAKE THESE BETTER How did you like this quiz? What could make it better? It was really good! It was okay It was bad It was TERRIBLE and you suck so like go die in a hole Each question is worth 5 points and the answers are below Question 1 = 5 pts ''' ELLA '''Question 2= 5pts BUT I WILL TALLY THIS ONE AFTER YOU WRITE IN TEH COMMENTS AND I WILL TELL YOU IF YOU GET IT RIGHT - Dayz Question 3=5ts GETTING Question 4= 5pts ''' THE MARK OF ATHENA AND 60 PAGES '''Question 5= 5pts 12 OLYMPIAN GODS Question 6= 5pts 'BUT I WILL TALLY THIS ONE AFTER YOU WRITE IN TEH COMMENTS AND I WILL TELL YOU IF YOU GET IT RIGHT - Dayz' Question 7= 5pts Atropis, cuts it, Clotho spins it, and Lachesis measures the thread of life Question 8= 5pts THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS Question 9= 5 pts Y TU BRUTUS? Question 10= 5pts Percy is Perseus, the son of Zeus and Jason is Jason of the Argonauts from the first ARGO I last question on survey is zero Also side note: if you find any mistakes in this quiz (maybe they were on purpose, maybe not but silly answers are not mistakes, I just had fun making tehm) then tell me and you will recieve +1 bonus point! ALSO whoever can guess how many times i've read the house of hades gets +1 point